villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ti-Nung
Ti-Nung, also known as Eclipse in disguise, is the main antagonist of the FISHLABS game Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore. She was the one responsible for causing The Shattering, an explosion that killed lots of people of all races and weakened all factions. She took the name Eclipse, to avoid being found out and lead the Colbalt Lancers, which later turned out to be the pirate gang Indigo Brink. Eventually, Manticore hunted down and killed Ti-Nung for her actions. Act I: The Shattering Ti-Nung had ordered some Indigo Brink pirates to hunt down a Manticore pilot. After a short combat, the pilot's ship was disabled. The Indigo Brink pirates ganged up on the pilot and attempted to blast him, but were stopped by Saya Nehiro, who hacked their navigation controls. Later, Ti-Nung ordered for a powerful bomb invented by Khador and the Grey Shadow gang to be set off by Sh'Gaal and her Gr'Gath pirate gang, which dealt heavy damage to major factions and left Manticore to aid the groups. To avoid her consqeuences of her actions, she disgused her self as a hooded figure named Eclipse, and made a broadcast throughout the Neox Sector that she and other pilots will help to defeat any pirate threatening any faction, naming her group the Colbalt Lancers, somewhat concerning Bryce Vantok, Manticore's commander. Later, D'Rak, a Gr'Gath pirate attacked Intrepid Station, the main station in the Trim region, the Lancers were expected to help Alexander, a Terran commander, defeat him and take care of the pirates. However, she didn't show up until Manticore was fighting the pirates and defending the station. Eclipse and two Colbalt Lancers helped Manticore and the Terrans defend the station and defeat D'Rak. However, because of her late arrival, Manticore got full credit. Later, Eclipse somehow turned to Manticore for help to find the three survivors Sh'Orhn, a Gr'Gath pirate, attacked their convoy in the asteroid field, "Gravel". Manticore arrived to assist Eclipse and she pointed out the Nivelian Satelite to use to search for the survivors. After Manticore found all three survivors, they fought and killed Sh'Orhn. Eclipse somehow apologized to Manticore that her contract was a trap. Act II: Grey Shadow Eclipse had a smaller role in Grey Shadow. Manticore had found out after defeating Sh'Gaal and the Gr'Gath pirates, that Khador had built the bomb for the shattering, so they were after him and his Grey Shadow spy network. Eventually, Manticore was after a Grey Shadow pirate named Mudshark, who was at K'ratak, of what Eclipse claimed as "off-limits". However, she allowed Manticore access to K'ratak and offered them a mission: to find her missing Colbalt Lancers, of whom travelled to K'ratak, but didn't return to Eclipse. However, some of the Colbalt Lancers were Mind Controlled and attacked Manticore. Luckily, Manticore shot them down and killed them. Manticore was going to find more Lancers, but Eclipse did the honors and sent a salvage team while Manticore's squadron leader (the same pilot who nearly got shot at the start) dealt with Mudshark. After defeating Mudshark, Eclipse revealled that someone delievered a Mind Control device to Th'Ashiik, a Grey Shadow double agent. She also gave Manticore intel on a Terran contact who worked for Grey Shadow, Jaden Thee. After Manticore defeated the rest of Grey Shadow, including Khador, Khador revealed that Eclipse set him up to build the bomb to cause the Shattering, before meeting Bryce on the Manticore. After Khador returned to the Manticore, Eclipse revealed that the Colbalt Lancers were really Indigo Brink pirates, and she drove Bryce mad when she made fun of Haley Snocom, the pilot who Manticore was named after who sacrificed herself, by saying she died in terror. ACT III: Ti-Nung and Death Somehow, Eclipse's real name was to be known as Ti-Nung. Manticore went to hunt down 4 of her Indigo Brink gang: R'Hakesh, who was delievering goods to her. San-Kabaah, of which controlled Ti-Nung's mining operations, Dharvok, who was in charge of her tech and research lab, as well as Jodie Millstorm, Ti-Nung's toughest minion and best friend. Afterwards, Manticore arrived to hunt down Ti-Nung herself at Covenant. However, first, they had to destroy her fleet. After destroying her fleet, Ti-Nung sent out a remote-controlled decoy with a teleporter to distract Manticore. She threatened Manticore they will die. After Manticore defeated the decoy, Ti-Nung actually appeared in a much more powerful ship. Ti-Nung managed to hack into Manticore's systems and even take control of its ships. However, Manticore managed to defeat her. Ti-Nung, though, wouldn't easily surrender and continued to yell and threaten Manticore. However, Bryce self destructed her ship, thus killing her. Gallery NS Manticore Galaxy on Fire - Act III Mission 7 Ti-Nung Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Pirates Category:Warlords